legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P7/Transcript
(Daniel, Adam and Oliver are seen leaving their rooms) Adam: Amanda? Daniel: Adriana? You guys out here? Oliver: We heard you yell for us. Adam: Hello? (The 3 see nothing) Oliver: Hmm... No one's here. Daniel: Weird I heard some screaming. Adam: Hey guys I think something happened in the kitchen. Daniel: Hm? (The three look to find a mess inside the kitchen) Adam:.... Oliver: What the? Daniel: Food on the floor, the table and chairs knocked over, and is that Sammy's steak? Oliver: Yeah it is. Adamm: What happened in here? Where are the girls? Daniel: I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this. Oliver: Maybe we can try tracking their Emitters! Adam: You sure? Oliver: I mean, it can tell us where they went. Maybe they went out for something. Daniel: Worth a shot. *Pulls emitter* Let's see. (Daniel presses a few buttons) Daniel: Huh. That's weird. Oliver: What? Adam: What is it? Daniel: They're in Remnant. Adam: Remnant? Oliver: What are they doing there? Daniel: I don't know. But I think we're gonna go find out. Adam: Right. Daniel: But first, we'll go get backup from the Defenders. I got a feeling something else might be up here. Oliver: We could get Ruby and her team. Daniel: That's what I was thinking. They know that terrain better than anyone. Adam: Then come on! Let's get moving! (The three nod and leave. The scene then cuts to Kiendra snuggling Jamie in her arms) Jamie:.... Kiendra: *Sniff* Oh my baby boy... I'm so glad you're okay... Jamie:.... Kiendra: I promise, I'll be a much better mom to you this time. Nothing bad will ever happen to you. Jamie:..... Kiendra: You okay? Jamie:....Y-Yeah... Kiendra: Aw come on sweetie, we're together again! Put a smile on that cute face of yours. Jamie:..... Kiendra: Sweetie? Please? For mommy? Jamie:..... Kiendra:..... (Kiendra looks down) Kiendra: *sigh* (Kiendra thinks for a moment) Kiendra: Oh I know! Let's go see the other infants! Won't that be fun? Getting spend time with the kids and mommy? Jamie: I- Kiendra: Great! Let's go sweetie! (Kiendra gets up and takes Jamie to the nest) Jamie: *Thinking* Amanda, Adriana, please be okay... (Elsewhere in the nest....) Amanda:.... *Muffled moan* … *Confused moan* (Amanda finds herself trapped and gagged with some fleshy substance) Amanda: *Struggling* (Amanda is unable to free herself) Amanda: *Muffled confused sound* (Amanda looks around. She notices there some cut meat in where she is) Amanda: *Thinking* What's going on? Where am I? (Amanda continues looking before she sees bits and pieces of armor and uniforms from Atlas Soldiers) Amanda: *Thinking* Armor? The hell is that doing just lying.....around.... (Amanda sees several dismembered and organized corpses of the soldiers. Some are seen skinned while others are completely divided up into different segments of meat) Amanda *Thinking* Oh my god..... This is a freaking Targhul butchery! Why am I in here?! Talon: *Voice* Ah, you're awake. (Amamda looks up to see Talon as he slices some meat) Talon: I was preparing a meal for me and my family, in honor of our son brought back. Amanda:....... Talon: You like the catch? Atlesian Soldiers. Blind, obedient drones to a failed human society. The best kind of meat to devour. Amanda:...…. Talon: Some of the infants though really enjoy Faunus. Something about they're animal parts give them a unique taste. (Talon slices some more meat) Talon: I tell you though... Food has been VERY hard to come by for my nest... Amanda:...... Talon: We've been having to resort to even consuming the weaker infants just to survive. Amanda: !!! Talon: You think its cruel don't you? Believe me when I say I wish we didn't. But we did what we have to, in order to survive. (Talon slices more meat) Talon: Me and Kiendra though... We didn't want our son to suffer such a fate... That is why we left in the Shadowrealm. So that he wouldn't starve or be food himself.... Amanda: *Thinking* Jamie... Talon: But... Thanks to Salem, those days are over. (Talon finishes slicing) Talon: She has given us a reason to live. A reason to survive. She's giving us the world we truly want. (Talon starts to go up to Amanda) Talon: With her help, we won't have to worry about food ever again. No one will starve in our nest again. And we will flourish. Amanda:... Talon: Ah. I bet you are wondering what you are doing here aren't you? Amanda:...*Nods* Talon: Well, it's obvious isn't it? Amanda: *Muffled no* Talon: Simple: You're going to be dinner. Amanda: !!! *Muffled yell* Talon: Yep. That's right. Every single piece of skin on your body, every organ working inside you, even your brain are gonna be part of our dinner. Amanda: *Muffled scream while shakes her head* Talon: My people have wanted fresh meat. Though your friend over there I think have much more meat on he like my wife said. Amanda: ??? (Amanda sees Adriana restrained to the wall as well) Adriana: *Confused moan* Amanda: *Muffled yell* (Adriana looks at Amanda) Adriana: *Muffled yell* Talon: Oh shut up already! Adriana and Amanda: !! Talon: I do want to thank you both for finding my son. So when the time comes, I promise to make as painless as possible. Amanda: *Muffled whimper* Adriana:..... Talon: Now, who should I cut up first? (As Talon looks back and forth at the two girls, the scene goes over to Jamie who's sitting down as several infants play around) Jamie:...... Kiendra: See Jamie? You got friends here! You can play with these kids all you want! Jamie:...… Kiendra: Jamie? Jamie:... *Looks to his side* (Jamie sees the two Targhul sisters alone in the corner) Jamie.... Kiendra: Huh? *Sees the two sisters*......Oh. (Jamie crawls over to them) Jamie: What's wrong? ???:… We were gonna get adopted.. ??? Have a new mommy... ???: But..... ???:........ Jamie: Hey, it's okay guys. ???: *Sniffs and whimpers* Jamie: Hmmm.... ???:..... Kiendra: Everything okay kiddies? Jamie:.... Kiendra: Come on Jamie, let's go play with- Jamie: I wanna see Amanda. Kiendra:.... Jamie: Let me see Amanda. Kiendra: Jamie- Jamie: Please mommy, let me see her. Please... Kiendra: *Sigh* Okay. Jamie:...Thank you. (Kiendra picks Jamie up and leaves the nursery before the scene cuts to Talon walking up to Adriana) Talon: Now then, let's get a good look at the meal I'm preparing. Adriana: !! (Talon goes up to Adriana, and starts to inspect her body) Talon: Healthy skin. Eye balls can see clear as crystals. *Sniff* Hmm and such a wonderful smell! Adriana: *Muffled groan* Talon: Now let's see what's under this shirt. Adriana: ! (Talon lifts up Adriana's shirt and looks at her stomach) Talon: Ah, the stomach. The area storing a human's intestinal tract. Amanda: *Muffled growl* Talon: *Starts to feel the stomach* Hmm... Yes good. (Talon puts his finger right below Adriana's belly button) Talon: Just one long cut upwards on your stomach is all it takes to open you up. Adriana:.... Talon: Although, the skin is rather tasty too. (Talon licks Adriana's stomach) Adriana: *Muffled whine* Talon: Hmmmm. Yummy. Amanda: *Muffled grossed out noises* Talon: Yeah. You're gonna be first. My wife is gonna love eating you. Adriana: *Muffled words* Talon: Now then, on to you girl. Amanda; !! (Talon walks up to Amanda) Talon: Let's see... Healthy skin, just like before. Your body seems very fit. Hmm interesting. (Talon then suddenly grabs Amanda's chest) Amanda: *Bright red blush* !!! Talon: Hmm... Chest is a lot smaller then thee other one though. Not as much meat. Amanda:..... Adriana: *Muffled yell* Talon: Still, there's other parts of humans that can be just as appetizing. (Talon looks at Amanda's body) Talon: Hmm, you definitely seem a lot more athletically fit than the other one. That's good, the meat is much more tender then. Amanda: *Struggling* Talon: Oh no no no no no no, no struggling kid. You're not breaking out anytime soon. Amanda: *Growls* Talon: So wee got one with more meat, and one with more tender meat. A perfect combo. (Talon looks at Amanda) Talon: Although, you've clearly got the more exposing outfit on, so determining where to slice you at should be easy. Amanda:.... Talon: Now, let's get- Kiendra: *Voice* Talon! Talon: !! Kiendra: *Voice* Its me! I'm coming in with Jamie! Amanda: *Muffled* JAMIE!!! Talon: Shit...! (Kiendra enters with Jamie in her arms) Kiendra: Is everything- Jamie: *Gasp* AMANDA!! (Jamie hops out of Kiendra's arms and crawls over to Amanda where he climbs up her) Jamie: Amanda! *Hugs her* You're okay! Thank goodness! Amanda: *Muffled talking* Jamie: Huh? Oh, let me get this stuff off your mouth! Talon: Jamie wa- (Jamie tears the substance from Amanda's mouth) Amanda: *Gasp* Oh thank god! I can talk! Jamie: Yep! Amanda: Finally! Talon: *Growls* Amanda: Now I can give you a piece of my mind! Talon:.... Jamie: Huh? Amanda: This freak was gonna make us into food! Jamie: WHAT!?! Talon:... Kiendra. Why did you bring our son in here? Kiendra: I couldn't resist... He wanted to see- Talon: These people are the enemy Kiendra! Kiendra: But they're also Jamie's best friends! Amanda: Yeah! Adriana: *Muffled* What she said! Talon: *Growls* You don't understand Jamie! These people are evil! Jamie: NO they are not! Salem is evil! Talon: She is helping us! Now get away from her! Jamie: *Holds on to Amanda* NO! Talon: *Tries to pull Jamie off* GET OFF! Jamie: NO!! Talon: OFF!!! Jamie: NOO!!! *Bonds with Amanda* Talon: !! Amanda: Ha! We win! Talon: JAMIE YOU GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!! Jamie: *Voice* NO!!! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU EAT HER!!! Talon: JAMIE YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!!! Jamie: *Voice* NO!!! Talon; *Growls* Jamie: *Voice* I won't leave Amanda's side until the day I die! Amanda: Yeah! Talon: That, can be arranged! (Talon starts bonding with Amanda as well) Amanda: !!! Talon: *Voice* I'll just devour Amanda from the inside out! Jamie: !! *Voice* N-NO!!! Kiendra: !! T-TALON STOP!! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT OUR SON!!! Talon: *Voice* I DON'T CARE!!! (Kiendra hearing that caused her to jump and bond with Amanda to) Amanda: !!! Oh no... Talon: *Voice* K-KIENDRA?! Kiendra: *Voice* STOP YOU IDIOT!!! Talon: *Voice* I HAVE TO KILL HER!!! SHE'S INFECTED OUR SON!!! Kiendra: *Voice* YOU'RE ALSO TRYING TO KILL OUR SON!!! (Amanda feels fighting going on inside her) Amanda: Nnnn! This hurts! Jamie: *Voice* Guys stop it! Talon: *Voice* YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS!!! Kiendra: *Voice* BUT I DO!! Adriana: *Muffled yelling* (Suddenly, a Targhul rushes in) Targhul: SIR!! Talon: *Voice* WHAT?!?! Targhul: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! HUMANS ARE IN THE NEST!! Talon: *Voice* WHAT?!??! (Talon takes himself and Kiendra out of Amanda) Talon: HUMANS ATTACKING THE NEST?! Targhul: YES!! THEY- GUHAA!!! (A burning fist rips through the Targhul's chest before he drops dead. Daniel and Burning Sun are seen together) Daniel: I had a feeling there'd be some fucked up shit going on in here. Amanda: D-Daniel! Adriana: *Muffled happy talking* Kiendra: Y-YOU KILLED HIM!!! Daniel: Didn't give me much choice. Burning Sun: We don't show forgiveness for guys that eat their own young. Kiendra: !!! Burning Sun: Yes, we saw him do that. Talon: *Growls* Daniel: I wouldn't be so quick to run either. Adam, Oliver and Team RWBY are out here dealing with the rest of your fanatic nest. Talon: Y-YOU BASTARDS!! Danie: Now. You're next! BURNING SUN!!! ATTACK!!! (Burning pulls back a flaming fist) Jamie: *Voice* STOOOOP!! (Jamie hops out of Amanda and hops on Talon) Amanda: J-Jamie?! Daniel: Jamie?! Move! Jamie: NO!! Burning Sun: Huh?? Jamie: I won't let you hurt mommy and daddy! Daniel: H-Huh??? Talon: S-Son? Jamie: This is my home! Tell the others to stop before they hurt anyone else now! Daniel: J-Jamie? Jamie: DO IT!! (Daniel then pulls out a communicator) Daniel: Guys pull back! Stop fighting! Adam: *Voice* Huh!? But Daniel- Daniel: Do it! Now! Adam: *Voice* R-Right! Everyone let's get out of here! (Daniel puts his communicator away and pulls Burning Sun back) Jamie: Thank you. Talon: S-Son... I- Jamie: YOU! Let Amanda and Adriana go! Now! Talon: !! Kiendra: Y-Yes of course Jamie! Talon: Kiendra- Kiendra: Our son just saved our nest Talon! Talon:..... (Kiendra lets Amanda down then gets Adriana down) Amanda: Phew! Adriana: Finally! I can speak! Jamie: There we go. Talon: Son I- Jamie: Don't! Speak. Talon:..... Daniel: Umm, so what's going on? Amanda: Long story short Daniel: These two are Jamie's parents. They have been struggling to find food so they joined up with Salem in order to make they're nest survive. Kiendra: H-Hi. Talon:.... Daniel; I see. No wonder those Targhuls out there were so ravenous. Talon: Food is very hard to come by here... We made a lot of hard choices to stay alive.... VERY... Hard choices... Daniel: You mean eating Infants? Talon:....*Nods* Daniel: Damn... Talon: You thought we did it cause we liked to do it, didn't you? Daniel: N-No I- Talon: I hate EVERY second we have to do something like that! Its for that very reason we wanted to protect our son from such a fate! Jamie: Protect me? Kiendra: Yes Jamie... We didn't want to risk the chance that in order to save someone, by having you be eaten... So we... We took you to the Shadowrealm and... *Tears up* And left.... Jamie:..... Talon:..... Daniel: Oh shit... Burning Sun: *Voice* I feel kinda bad now. Jamie:.... Talon: Our hope was you could find somewhere to live with plenty of food but.... Getting rid of you was..... Kiendra: The worse part? We were approached by Salem's people who offered to help us a couple of days later.... Jamie;.... Adriana: Oh man, I am so sorry. Daniel: You could've asked the Defenders for help. Or at the very least head to Mantle and find something. Talon: We....didn't have the means to. Daniel: Ah. Kiendra:.... Adriana: Well, now what? Talon:..... I guess... We accept what's coming to us... Kiendra: We failed as parents... And we failed as leader of this nest... We got no reason to go on.... (Talon and Kiendra step in front of Daniel) Talon: Take your Spirit. And end it. Daniel: What?? Jamie: !!! Kiendra: Please....It's our last act. Do it... Daniel:.... Jamie: DANIEL NO!!! PLEASE!!! Daniel:..... Amanda:..... Daniel: *Sigh* No. Talon: Huh? Daniel: I won't kill either of you. Kiendra: W-What? Talon: But we- Daniel: Were misled. Kiendra and Talon: ??? Daniel: Salem's not gonna help you. She's only gonna use you to further her own agenda. Her and all her servants are. Kiendra: But.... Talon: They- Daniel: Lied. They aren't going to help you out of kindness. They're only doing it to keep you on their side. Kiendra:...... Talon:...... Daniel: Which is why you're coming home with us. Talon: Wha- Kiendra: Huh??? Daniel: Come with us. Take yourselves, the infants and come with us to our home. You'll be safe there. Talon: You.... You would give a home? To my people? Daniel: We would. Amanda: There's a forest near my house. You can nest there when you're ready. Adriana; And the backyard has enough room for the infants to stay in. Talon... I... I don't know what to say? Kiendra: *Grabs Talon's arm* Say yes! Say yes! A new place to live, one that is near a city with plenty of food! Talon: Well.....Alright. Kiendra: *Gasp* Talon: We'll take it Hendricks. Daniel: *Smile* Good. Kiendra: YES!!! *Hugs Talon* OUR TROUBLES ARE FINALLY OVER TALON! Talon: Yes.. Its.. Its almost hard to believe. Jamie: YAY!! I get to be with my parents again! Amanda: Yeah you do little guy! And I'll be there to help make sure they treat you right! Jamie: Thanks Amanda! (Jamie jumps to Amanda and hugs her) Adriana: *Gasp* Maybe I can adopt those two sisters! Kiendra: You sure can! Adriana: Yes! Kiendra: Come on, let's go get them! (Adriana and Kiendra run off as the group leaves the room. Daniel and the others are then seen with Team RWBY outside the nest) Daniel: Hey, thanks for the help out here. Ruby: We're were glad to help out! Adam: Yeah, we didn't think we'd be able to take on a nest on our own. Blake B: The nest was surprisingly underpopulated. Daniel: Could be the lack of food. Amanda: But hey, they don't have to worry anymore! They're coming home with us! Weiss: You sure that's wise? Amanda: Ah don't worry, they'll be fine now that they'll have a fresh source of food! Adam: That's not people. Yang: Good to hear! Adam: You think Atlas is gonna care about the dead soldiers? Daniel: Eh they'll get over it. Besides, they've got robots to replace them. Adam: Yeah. Oliver: Well, thanks for the assistance! Amanda: Tell Spot I said hi! Ruby: We will! Yang: See ya around guys! (The group nods before both groups split up and go their separate ways) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts